pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Medical Monday
E.R: A typical episode centered on the ER, with most scenes set in the hospital or surrounding streets. In addition, most seasons included at least one storyline located completely outside of the ER, often outside of Chicago. One early storyline involved a road trip taken by Dr. Ross and Dr. Greene to Nevada and a season eight episode included a storyline in Hawaii featuring Dr. Greene and Dr. Corday. Beginning in season nine, storylines started to include the Democratic Republic of the Congo, featuring Dr. Kovac, Dr. Carter, and Dr. Pratt. “We turned some attention on the Congo and on Darfur when nobody else was. We had a bigger audience than a nightly newscast will ever see, making 25 to 30 million people aware of what was going on in Africa,” ER producer, John Wells said. “The show is not about telling people to eat their vegetables, but if we can do that in an entertaining context, then there’s nothing better.”The series also focused on social issues such as HIV and AIDS organ transplants, racism, human trafficking, and gay rights. Mental: Mental (typographically stylized MƎNTAL:) was a television series produced by Fox's subsidiary Fox Telecolombia, and aired in the summer and fall of 2009 on FOX international channels for Latin America, Europe and Asia, starring Chris Vance and Annabella Sciorra.Mental was executive-produced by Deborah Joy LeVine – creator of the successful drama series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and the Lifetime series The Division, and executive producer of Any Day Now, Dawson's Creek and the CBS series Early Edition – and her brother and writing/producing partner, Dan LeVine. Following its U.S. debut, it aired in 35 additional countries. Fox Latin America aired the first episode as a "Worldwide Premiere" on June 2, 2009. Fox aired the pilot episode on May 26, 2009 for the American market. Fox TV Studios ordered 13 episodes. It began production on June 2, 2008 at the Fox Telecolombia production facilities in Bogotá. Lie to me: Lie to Me (titled as Lie to me*) is an American television series that premiered on the Fox network on January 21, 2009. In the show, Dr. Cal Lightman (Tim Roth) and his colleagues in The Lightman Group accept assignments from third parties (commonly local and federal law enforcement), and assist in investigations, reaching the truth through applied psychology: interpreting microexpressions, through the Facial Action Coding System, and body language.[2] In May 2009, the show was renewed for a second season consisting of 13 episodes, Season 2 premiered on September 28, 2009. On November 24, 2009, Fox ordered an extra nine episodes for season 2, bringing the season order to 22 episodes. On May 12, 2010, Entertainment Weekly reported that Lie to Me received a 13-episode third season pick-up. The third season of Lie to Me was originally to premiere on November 10, 2010. On September 28, 2010 the premiere date was moved to October 4, 2010 due to the cancellation of Lone Star. Rescue Me: The first season of Rescue Me debuted on July 21, 2004 and began by introducing the members of New York City Fire Department's Ladder Company 62 aka "62 Truck" and exploring their lives, both at home and inside the firehouse. It also features the well known comedian Denis Leary who carries over his humorous nature into the show. It focused on main characterTommy Gavin as he dealt with the effects of the September 11, 2001 attacks, which, for him, include seeing the ghost of his cousin Jimmy Keefe as well as those of various people he failed to save over the years. Gavin and his wife are separated and, from across the street, he sees her begin to date again and concocts a "secret evil plan" to get her back and prevent her from taking his children and leaving the state. In other stories; Chief Jerry Reilly attacks a gay former firefighter in a bar after the guy speaks to the press and claims that at least 20 of the 343 men who died during the 9/11 attacks were gay. Sean Garrity begins to date one of Franco Rivera's (many) ex-girlfriends, which leads to Franco finding out that he has a daughter with the woman, whom he takes in after the mother's overdose death. Tommy also gets involved with Jimmy's widow Sheila, and "Probie" Mike Silletti begins to date a "fat chick" named Theresa (Ashlie Atkinson), which he keeps secret. Lt. Kenny Shea deals with 9/11 by writing poetry, and then starts to have an affair as his wife is preparing to leave him anyway. After fireman Billy Warren dies in a fire, the city sends Laura Miles to replace him. She clashes with the guys in general, who do not want a woman on their crew, and with Tommy in particular, whom she is watching and believes is growing dangerous as he takes more and more seemingly unnecessary risks on the job. The season comes to a close with Tommy's mistake at a fire causing Franco to get hurt, and Tommy's eventual transfer out of the house after the rest of the crew find out he has been seeing Sheila and gotten her pregnant. In the final scene of the final episode he shows up at his wife's house, only to find her and his children missing, along with everything in the house. Grey's Anatomy: Season one began airing on March 27, 2005 and concluded on May 22, 2005. The season was planned to include 14 episodes, but the network shortened the season to 9 episodes and transferred the rest of the episodes to the second season. The season begins with Meredith enrolling as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital, and focuses chiefly on the first few weeks of the interns' internship, including their training under Miranda Bailey, Meredith and Derek's new-found relationship and Meredith's mother's Alzheimer's disease. Subplots include Burke's rivalry with Derek and sexual relationship with Cristina, Izzie's attempts to be recognized as a doctor and conceal her past, George's crush on Meredith and his relationship with Olivia and the revelations of Richard's past. The season ends with the arrival of Derek's estranged wife, Addison. Private Practice: The first season deals with Addison's move from Seattle to Los Angeles and her attempts to adjust to a very different type of working environment at Oceanside Wellness Group, a co-op private practice. The first season also deals with her budding relationships with her new co-workers. Among them include her best friend Naomi Bennett, a fertility specialist, and Naomi's ex-husband Sam Bennett, who specializes in internal medicine. Also working within the practice is psychiatrist Violet Turner, pediatrician Cooper Freedman, alternative medicine specialist Pete Wilder, and receptionist Dell Parker. It is revealed early on that the Bennetts established the practice with the rest of the doctors owning a share of it as well. Charlotte King, who serves as chief of staff at St. Ambrose Hospital, works with Oceanside Wellness through her dealings with Sam and her sexual relationship with Cooper. Trauma: A month after its premiere NBC announced it would not order any further episodes, but would broadcast the 13 episodes ordered. On November 19, 2009, NBC reversed its decision, announcing it had ordered three additional episodes of the series, bringing the order to 16 episodes; the order was extended to 20 episodes on January 20, 2010, as part of a package of episode orders that followed the demise of The Jay Leno Show. Trauma returned on March 8, 2010, with the season finale scheduled for May 10, 2010. In early April 2010, NBC reduced the episode order down to 18 and announced an April 26, 2010 finale. On May 14, 2010, the show was cancelled by NBC. Dr. House: House (also known as House, M.D.) is an American television medical drama that debuted on the Fox network on November 16, 2004. The show's central character is Dr. Gregory House (Hugh Laurie), an unconventional and misanthropic medical genius who heads a team of diagnosticians at the fictional Princeton‑Plainsboro Teaching Hospital (PPTH) in New Jersey. The show's premise originated with Paul Attanasio, while David Shore, who is credited as creator, was primarily responsible for the conception of the title character. The show's executive producers include Shore, Attanasio, Attanasio's business partner Katie Jacobs, and film director Bryan Singer. It is largely filmed in Century City. House often clashes with his fellow physicians, including his own diagnostic team, because many of his hypotheses about patients' illnesses are based on subtle or controversial insights. His flouting of hospital rules and procedures frequently runs him afoul of his boss (and, later, girlfriend), hospital administrator and Dean of Medicine Dr. Lisa Cuddy (Lisa Edelstein). House's only true friend is Dr. James Wilson (Robert Sean Leonard), head of the Department of Oncology. During the first three seasons, House's diagnostic team consists ofDr. Robert Chase (Jesse Spencer), Dr. Allison Cameron (Jennifer Morrison), and Dr. Eric Foreman (Omar Epps). At the end of the third season, this team disbands. Rejoined by Foreman, House gradually selects three new team members: Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley(Olivia Wilde), Dr. Chris Taub (Peter Jacobson), and Dr. Lawrence Kutner (Kal Penn). Kutner was written out of the series toward the end of season five, due to Penn's overriding political commitments. Chase and Cameron continue to appear in different roles at the hospital until early in season six. Cameron then leaves the show, and Chase returns to the diagnostic team.